Siblings, fights, and deaths
by sweetnoodle
Summary: Disclaimer, I don't own Lets just say someone is going to die...and its one of the three siblings. This is a twisted tale that I hope you REPO fans LOVE. Although i must say if you have a problem with bad lang/twisted issues DON"T READ.


"**Mmmmm" Pavi moaned looking out his window and into the very dusty**

**night. "Its-a so beautiful…." for a moment he imagined he was in one of those movies were the girl is in Roma looking out of her window at the beautiful fountains in the city thinking of love…only he was much-a more pretty. Pavi was wondering when Luigi would come home so he could bother him. **

"**Pavi! Where the fuck is dad!" this of course was our ever so nice Amber, who was scared to death her face was to yesterday for the party she was headed to. **

"**Ohhhhh!" Pavi sang, "Amber you-a need a makeover!" he loved making Amber feel bad about her self, ever since his face got messed up in that fire he was jealous of Amber. Although she always had a new face, she still had her old one under those faces.**

"**Shut up fag! I said where the hell is dad!" she stomped her designer shoes as hard as she could. This is when The Pavi came up with a great idea! **

"**I said-a you look so ugly." he repeated softly looking back into his mirror and patting his new face softly. Unlike most this one had been paid for instead of cut off one of his many lovers (and by lovers I mean people Pavi had sex with) faces.**

"**SHUT UP!" she said stomping until her knew heels both broke. She screamed in rage and threw one at Pavi hitting him hard in the gut, and then she jumped on his face and started pulling the mask off by bits. **

"**You ugly retarded shit head!" she screamed pulling harder and harder ripping Pavi's real skin in the process.**

"**Amber! Stop-a it!" he thrashed under her body. "Your-a hurting me-a!" he was yelping and pushing her back. He was fighting her a good twenty minutes before someone pulled her off of him.**

**When he looked up he saw his savior, it was Luigi. He slung Amber across the room and helped Pavi up. **

"**You ugly scar face looking son of a-" Luigi punched her, and she fell quiet…well except the quiet thud her body made hitting the wood floor. Pavi laughed and laughed until Luigi stated to freak out like an insane teenager would if they met Terrance Zdunich. (Which might I add I have!)**

"**What is it my-a sweet brother?" Pavi questioned. Luigi didn't reply, he just looked at Amber's broken body laying there on the floor. Luigi wasn't sad, no he didn't really like her much but he sure as hell was scared.**

"**Oh God!" was all Luigi could say, but the wheels in his mind were quick these days and he was already thinking up a wonderful, full proof plan!**

**First he pulled off Amber's face, very easily and handed it to a all to happy Pavi. Then he grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, he knew of a certain Grave robber who would love to have her…and for not just one reason. But Luigi didn't want to think off that pervert, or his drug. **

"**Pavi, we killed Amber." Luigi started.**

"**You-a he one that kill-a Amber!" Pavi said outraged.**

"**Pavi shut the fuck up!" Luigi yelled, "Or I'll cut you! Just get dressed in Amber's cloths. I'm going to get rid of her dirty body, while you pretend to be her at the party…." Luigi pointed at him, "I said get the fuck dressed you dumb ass! I don't want to hear any bad news!"**

**Luigi gave him the dirtiest look he could muster and left the room thinking about all the little details….oh yes there were many detail.**

**Grave Robber (or as I will be calling him GR) was sitting in the ally toiling with one of his many doohickeys he had found and though he might have use for. For once in his life he had gone a full three days without talking to Amber. Had he lost his most faithful customer? Who was supplying it! He would have them killed and most ironically take Zydrate from there corpse! He laughed to himself about that. OH and then to make that matter even more ironic…I would seal that Zydrate to Amber. He was laughing hysterically to himself lost in a twisted world when someone tapped him on the shoulder.**

**Besides scaring him he was also disappointed to find Luigi standing there with some ones body rapped up in a blanket.**

"**Oh my!" GR announced happily, "So you did fall through! Who might this be? I like to know the body personally, yah know."**

**Before Luigi answered he wondered to himself id Grave Robber was turning a little bit soft on him… "Um right, so this is Amber." Luigi said letting her fall to the ground, with a very comical thump might I add.**

"**Oh." was GR's response.**

"**I'm paying you twenty grand to keep it a secret, so you better keep your scum bag mouth shut!" Luigi snapped, "Also it was an accident!" he was being protective over the situation now.**

"**Okay, okay don't your floral panties in a bunch. Hand over the money." GR snapped his fingers.**

**Luigi handed him the wad of cash, and grunted letting it go.**

**When Luigi returned home he went straight upstairs to check on Pavi's progress. **

"**Oh brother I-a didn't know you-a were that way!" Pavi said zipping up the side of his hot pink dress and giggling to himself. "Do I-a look much-a like Amber?" Pavi asked batting his eyes (eyes because he can't bat his eye lashes .)**

**Pavi was dressed in a very short low cut hot pink dress, and had somehow had the time to get a breast implant too. His legs were covered in fishnet and his feet were adorned in black stilettos. And now his face, he was wearing Ambers new face that looked like a younger girls face and had a mole on the cheeks. He had heavy dark makeup on and was smiling like a girl.**

"**Very similar." Luigi said rolling his eyes, "Now if you could manage to talk without an 'A' at the end of every other word you would be a very good match."**

"**You mean like this?" Pavi asked in a very woman like voice…and no it wasn't a falsetto it was exactly Amber's voice, and it was scary. Luigi gave him a look of disgust and a thumbs up.**

**The plan was unfolding slowly but perfectly….so far.**

"**Okay Pavi, I mean Amber." Luigi smiled, "When dad gets back you need to go beg him for money and a new face and blah, blah, blah. Get it?" **

"**Oh yes brother." Pavi said licking his lips and smiling.**

**Luigi shuttered and left his brother standing there with a large smile on his fake ass face.**

**An Hour Later,**

"**Oh but dad!" Pavi begged, "I'm not happy with this face! Its to innocent ya' know?" It sounded just like Amber.**

"**Amber its final, now go wait for me down stairs." Rotti Largo said pushing her out of the room quickly.**

"**Is he buying it?" Luigi asked nervously as he met a pouting Pavi.**

"**What are you talking about shit head?" Pavi snapped. Luigi gave him an odd look and rolled his eyes.**

"**I'll take that as a yes." he said patting him on the shoulder, "Well done brother."**

"**Call me brother again! I dare you! I'm a girl!" it sounded so much like Amber it wasn't even funny.**

"**I'll see you later." Luigi said walking off shaking his head at his weirdo brother.**

…**..**

**The Ride,**

"**Oh day look at that one!" Pavi breathed harshly out of his mouth looking out of the limo's tinted window at a young girl's face. "I want it. When do you think she will die?" **

**It might as well have been amber with the way he was talking and carrying on about people dying and getting there faces, but you could still hear a little bit of Pavi in there. **

"**Settle down Amber." Rotti said rolling his eye at her excitement. "You don't want to look bad for the party right?" he asked raising his kept brow at her.**

"**No!" she said taking a deep breath and staring out of the window.**

"**Why didn't Pavi want to come again?" Rotti Largo asked puffing on a cigar.**

"**He said he had other more exotic plans…that freak." Luigi said.**

"**Yea he is such a faggot." Amber snapped, "But then again so are you." Pavi looked at me pointedly and then pack out the window with a very large very freaky face. **

"**Oh look how beautiful that girls arms are." he said looking at his sadly.**

"**Shut up." Luigi said rolling his eyes.**

"**You just jealous that dad doesn't want to get you anything!" she said rolling her eyes.**

"**No I'm not no fake ass-" **

"**Kids shut up." it was Rotti laying down the law.**

**Luigi gave Pavi one last evil look before looking out his window and sighing deeply.**

"**Oh," Rotti said looking at a bill he had, "Who ordered a surgery on Tuesday?" he said writing something down and then looking at Amber with accusing eyes.**

"**I don't even remember if I did or not." she said shrugging and looking at her finger nails with a displeased expression playing on her face. **

"**Dad?" she said softly.**

"**Yes dear?" Rotti asked.**

"**I love you." **

**Rotti gave her a disbelieving face and thought, 'She sounds just like Pavi.' **


End file.
